Moments
by Alkuuth
Summary: This story is meant to explore the deeper parts of characters in FE7. What makes FE7 so great in my opinion is the depth of its characters and there isn't a whole lot of fanfiction that shines a light on this aspect. My plan is for all chapters to be from the perspective of the tactician, though this could change if appropriate. I welcome suggestion from my readers! Enjoy!


Moments - Canas

Author's Note: Howdy. I haven't written fanfiction in a looooooooooong time and when I did, it was pretty terrible so hopefully this is substantially better. The aim of this series is to explore deeper parts of characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken that aren't really explored much in fanfiction. Part of the power of this game is how well developed these characters are. I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize for the brevity.

* * *

Mark hovered outside out of the tent flap, acutely aware of how much of a mother hen he was being. He clutched the scroll tighter in his hand, his blatant pretense for being here. After Mark had learned of the cost of elder magic, he was horrified and has been filled worry ever since. Endless, fearful, useless worry. Canas' words were ringing in his ears. " _The temptation to submit to the darkness is...great... Unfortunately, the darkness took my brothers...They live...and breathe...their eyes open and close...But...they do not move. And they do not speak_." The thought of Canas meeting the same fate is horrifying and has haunted Mark of late. The tactician drew a deep breath and used his worry to force the tent flap open.

Canas raised his head as he entered and greeted him with a warm smile. "Ah, Mark! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Canas' eyes flickered toward the scroll Mark was holding as he spoke. Mark can't help but smile at this, when it came to the pursuit of knowledge Canas was nothing if not predictable.

Mark responded, in as casual a tone as he could muster, "I found another scroll I thought you might enjoy." Canas scanned the tactician's face.

"Oh really? That's the third one this week," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. His welcoming look turned more stern. "Mark. What's on your mind? I appreciate the influx of reading material, but I know there's more than simple kindness behind these gifts." Mark opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again when he realized he didn't know what to say. He pulled nervously at his sleeve, at a loss for word. He felt powerless and unable to convey his unshakeable fear for his friend. As the silence stretched on, Canas rose from his seat on floor and gently removed the scroll from Mark's hand. Canas warmly looked into the tactician's eyes and said "Thank you, friend. Now sit." Canas gestured to the floor. Mark nodded dumbly while Canas returned to his spot on the floor.

As Mark sat across from him, Canas opened his newly obtained scroll. Mark balked at his friend's blatant disregard of his desire to speak with him. As Mark furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, Canas glanced up. Reading his friend's displeasure, he explains, "Let me know when you have your thoughts in order." Canas returned his attention to the scroll, and Mark crossed his arms and ran through how he could phrase his worry, still irritated at Canas' behavior. After agonizing over what to say, Mark decided on a simple question.

"Canas... Why would you use elder magic? Why would you risk your life for such a thing?" Canas sighed, rolling up his scroll and setting it to the side.

"Is that what you've been tying yourself in knots over? Mark make no mistake, all 'risks' I have taken by studying elder magic are my _choice_. To me it's not putting my life in danger to wield magic, it's a connection to my heritage and to ancient history. It's one facet of knowledge which I will continue to pursue and am fully willing to exchange for my life. I have no regrets in my decision and would do it again. Pursuing knowledge is what gives my life meaning, coexisting with dark forces is hardly a terrible price to pay when it gives me so much. I understand your concern, but please don't fret over my own life choices." Mark folded his hands and looked down at his lap.

"I just... I can't understand it... I had all of my knowledge ripped from me, and yet I have not found that my life has lacked meaning... There are constantly so many lives that I'm responsible for, so many people who are counting on me... To me, all lives are precious... And all of our comrades are so precious to me. They trust me so readily and I feel responsible for their well being... It's hard for me to accept that the tool that you use to fight alongside us can take so much from you..." Mark found that he was once again fidgeting with the fabric of his robe, clutching it tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. Canas put a gentle hand on Mark's arm.

"We're different people. I understand your fear. I really do. It's true that I may eventually just subsist like my brothers, but my thirst to know more is greater than my fear. I am at peace with my choice, which is why you shouldn't fret. Even if the worst happens, which I resist with all of my being, I am at peace with where my decisions have led me. I know that you will continue to worry, but please... understand." Mark nodded stiffly. "Now please... Let's put this topic to rest and drink some tea."

Mark agreed and Canas started the tea kettle. Canas brewed them a soothing tea known in Elibe for its relaxing properties and they spent the evening talking of philosophy, strategy, and of stories of their companions. Mark can't help but still worry about Canas, but he has stopped hovering quite so much. Canas' only regret is that Mark now finds less excuses to dig up new scrolls for him to read.

* * *

I hope to write more of these in the future. Let me know if you have any requests about what aspect of a character you would like to see me explore.


End file.
